Mobile wireless communications devices have become pervasive in today's society. Many individuals own such mobile wireless communications devices and use them on a daily basis, both for placing voice calls and for performing other tasks. For example, some mobile wireless communications devices may now provide connectivity with the Internet, and may allow access to e-mail accounts, instant messaging accounts, and social networking sites.
Service providers, such as host servers, together with intermediary networks, including intermediate servers, provide for the connectivity between these mobile wireless communications devices and other mobile wireless communications devices, as well as the internet. In addition, these host servers may provide for connectivity between the mobile wireless communications devices and e-mail servers. Due to the popularity of such mobile wireless communications devices, the host servers and the intermediate servers are often congested with traffic.
This congestion can cause degradation in the quality of service delivered to the mobile wireless communications devices (i.e. poor voice connections, dropped calls, slow data connections). In addition, due to congestion or network failures, it may be desirable for a mobile wireless communications device to disconnect from a service provider or host server, and connect to a new service provider or host server.
Consequently, it is desirable for the communications system as a whole to provide quick, efficient communications between the service providers or host servers and the mobile wireless communications devices, together with ways for the mobile wireless communications devices to disconnect from one service provider or host server and to connect to another service provider or host server. Therefore, new communications systems are still needed.